Kathryn & Selene
by Siri's Cajun Mistress
Summary: Kathryn Lupin-Black and her twin Selene were sent to live with their godmother's cousin shortly after their father is arrested.Eight years later,their other father,Remus Lupin,rescues them.They meet the Malfoys,who show them how to behave like proper heirs,and befriend Cedric Diggory and the Weasley twins along the way.Rated T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot and my OCs**

* * *

Kathryn and Selene Lupin-Black had been living with their godmother's cousins for eight years. They had tried to make friends with a lonely boy down the street, but he had steered clear of them after his cousin had punched Selene in the face. They hadn't talked to him since. Their daily schedule never changed. They woke up, made breakfast, did the household chores, and tried to avoid getting beaten. Today, however, they were leaving. A nice lady from the Ministry of Magic had and explained everything to them. They were witches. That was why they had been able to heal themselves when the beatings went too far. They had two daddies, but they didn't have a mommy. One of their daddies was in prison and the other one was a werewolf. That's why they had to live with Sarah and Mike. They had been taken away from their daddy by a mean man called Dumbledore. They didn't like him. They had a godfather too, and were supposed to go live with him, but Dumbledore had interfered again. He said that people might try to kill their godfather, and they might get hurt or killed too. But today, their daddy Remus and Uncle Sev were coming to take them away. They were hoping that their Papa and Uncle were nicer than Sarah and Mike. They were currently packing their belongings, which wasn't much, to be honest. A two outfits a piece, a moth-eaten blanket (which they were leaving), a pillow (also to be left behind), and two stuffed animals. A dog and wolf, which Sarah and Mike had said had come with them. They toys were the only things they owned that didn't look ready for the bin. So packing only took a few minutes. They were ready to leave long before their new guardians arrived.

Remus Lupin stood outside the house two of his cubs had been staying in for eight years. What would they think when they found out about Teddy? Would they hate him? Would they think he didn't want them? Severus Snape stood beside him, waiting for the wolf to knock on the door. When he saw that he was too worried about his daughters' opinions to do so, he stepped forward and rapped on the door. A second later, the door flew open to reveal two little girls with straight black hair and grey eyes. They were completely identical. There was no way to tell them apart, so Severus asked,

"Would you mind telling us which is which? We can't tell you apart."

The grinned and spoke in sync,

"I'm Selene." They looked at each other in mock outrage.

"No, I am!" they said together. They glared at each other for a second before the one on the right tickled her sister, saying,

"I won't give until you admit that I'm Selene, Kitten!"

The other girl laughed helplessly until finally crying,

"Alright, alright! I'm Kathryn and she's Selene!"

Remus had doubled over with laughter at their display. When he eventually managed sober, he asked,

"How are you sure which is which if those around you can't tell you apart?"

Selene, at least they thought it was Selene, shrugged,

"We just picked a name. I became the moon and she became the Kat when we started primary school. Before that we thought our name was 'Brats!'." She told them matter-of-factly. Kathryn nudged her sister, whispering,

"Don't tell them that! They may not want us if they think we're stupid!"

Selena rolled her eyes,

"Kitten, if they didn't want us, they wouldn't be here. They tried to get us back. The lady said so."

"So? Since when are so willing to trust grown-ups?" Kathryn demanded of her twin. Selene's face became expressionless and her voice was deadly quiet,

"Maybe I'm so willing to trust them because I'm hoping that at least one of our parents actually wants us, Kathryn. I know no one else wants us, but I'd like to think that they fought for us because they wanted us back, and not because some idiot in a bowler hat forced them to."

Kathryn had paled and was now clasping her sister's hand in both of her own,

"Please, Sel, don't be mad at me…" she begged, "I couldn't stand it if you stopped talking to me again. I'm sorry –"

Selene sighed and cut her sister off,

"I'm not mad, Kitten, but please, don't ask me that again. I don't like thinking about it."

The two men had watched their girls in confusion, which was slowly turning to anger. Remus looked at Selene and asked,

"Where are Sarah and Mike?"

Both girls paled and Kathryn stuttered out,

"A-a-asleep. T-they t-told us n-not to w-wake t-them –" Selene clapped a hand over her sister's mouth and said smoothly,

"They told us not to wake them before we left. They don't want to see us again and are glad that we are going. May we leave now, please? Or is there something that you need to tell us?" it was obvious that she was the braver of the two. Remus sighed, deciding to temporarily give in to his daughter's diversionary tactics.

"Yes, there is something I need to tell you. Shortly after you were taken away, while your godfather and I were trying to get you back, I had another child. A boy. They didn't take him from me. Apparently, Albus only wanted the two of you taken away from me."

"Or he hadn't figured on you being pregnant again and could not come up with a plausible reason to take our little brother away from you." Selene countered. Severus was impressed. He turned to Remus and smirked tauntingly,

"I think we have a little Slytherin in our midst."

Remus laughed.

"Sirius would have a fit if he heard that."

Snape's smirk broadened,

"I think we should write the mutt and tell him that one of his daughters has the makings of a Slytherin."

Remus shook his head,

"You live to torture him, don't you?"

"Of course."

Selene interrupted, looking amused,

"I'm sorry, but who is Sirius?"

Both men looked down at the girl in surprise.

"You don't know the name of your father?"

Both girls shook their heads,

"No, the lady only told us your names. Can we go now? We want to meet our little brother."

The adults laughed at the change of subject, both still inwardly seething at the girls' treatment. They nodded. Selene ran back into the house, coming back two seconds later with two shopping bags. She grinned,

"I've got our stuff!"

Severus frowned,

"Is that all you have?"

Both girls nodded, looking resigned. He and Remus exchanged a look before taking each girl by the hand and disapparating.

Selena and Kathryn gasped for breath as they arrived at their father's home. A little boy ran out of the house to greet them. He nearly tackled the two girls in their excitement. Kathryn shrank back, while Selena laughed wrestled the boy to the ground, pinning him. She grinned as he pouted at her.

"Would you let me up?"

Her grin widened,

"If you answer a few questions."

"Like what?"

"What's your name?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin-Black. Teddy for short though. Which one are you?"

The girl chuckled,

"Selene. The little coward behind me is Kathryn, but I usually call her Kitten or Kat for short." She ignored her twin's indignant "Oi!" and continued, "Next question. Who is your favorite sister?" she asked smiling mischievously. Teddy rolled his eyes,

"Well, I'm obviously not going to say it isn't the one sitting on me, now am I?"

She mock-pouted at him,

"You're no fun. Moving on. What do you like to do?"

"Play Quidditch, read Dad's books, annoy Uncle Sev, and eat Cousin Andy's chocolate chip cookies when I visit."

Selene glowered at him,

"You had to mention the chocolate?" she groused. Kat laughed,

"You'll have to excuse our dear sister. She has a bit of chocolate obsession."

"It's not an obsession! Chocolate is the best food ever!"

Kat and Teddy both laughed. Severus snorted and turned to Remus, who was nodding in agreement with his oldest daughter.

"She gets it from you."

"She's right though. Chocolate is delicious. It's also extremely useful. Especially with dementors."

Severus rolled his eyes turning back to the children, who were still fighting over the deliciousness of chocolate. After a few minutes of not getting anywhere, Selene changed the subject back to asking her brother questions about himself.

"What are they like?" she asked, jerking her head in the direction of the two adults. Teddy grinned.

"They're great! They take me to the park sometimes and let me run around. Uncle Sev is a little grumpy sometimes and sulks when Papa is mentioned, but he doesn't really take it out on me. He just scowls and changes the subject. Usually to Quidditch, Potions, or you two. Dad is scary obsessed with books and chocolate. I put a potion in his chocolate once, he took my broom away and wouldn't let me play Quidditch for a month!" he shuddered. Selene, however, looked horrified.

"You messed with chocolate? Why would you do that? What did the chocolate do to you?" she demanded indignantly. Teddy rolled his eyes,

"You're just as weird about it as he is." He shook his head, "I guess I'll have to stay away from the chocolate pile permanently now."

Selene glared at him,

"If you hurt chocolate I will come after you little brother." She told him dangerously. He just rolled his eyes again.

"Are you ever going to let me up?" he demanded.

"Later. First, you must swear your undying allegiance to chocolate. Then you have to show us around while Daddy and Uncle Sev go get mad at Mike and Sarah."

Said men looked at the girl in shock, but she just laughed.

"I knew when we left that you two would be going back to talk to them. If you don't feel comfortable with leaving us alone, you could always get someone to babysit, but I am determined to explore. Now swear loyalty to the chocolate." She commanded, turning back to her brother. Teddy sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I swear eternal loyalty to chocolate. Now will you _please_ get off me?"

Selena laughed and got off, helping Teddy to his feet as well. She grinned,

"Now if you'd just said that in the first place, I would've let you up a lot sooner."

He stared at her.

"You mean you sat on me because I didn't say _please_?" he asked incredulously. She nodded,

"Now, show us around."

He rolled his eyes and led her towards the house, explaining Quidditch as he realized that his sisters had no idea what his favorite sport was. Snape and Remus shook their heads fondly before disapparating again. Only they weren't going to visit the muggles like Selena had thought.

Cedric Diggory was flying around his back yard with the Weasley twins when his parents called them all back inside. They looked at each other in confusion before landing and entering the house. He was surprised to see Severus Snape and an unknown man sitting in the drawing room with Cedric's parents. The man smiled as he caught sight of them,

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. As all three of you go to Hogwarts, I'm going to assume you know Professor Snape."

The three boys nodded and the smile became a grin.

"Thought so. Well, boys, I have three children at home, and Severus and I have business to attend to. We were wondering if you would mind going to my home and watching them for a few hours. We offered to pay you, but Amos and Sharon both refused to let you take it, and Molly agreed with them. You don't have to watch them if you don't want to."

The three boys exchanged a look and Fred asked,

"What are they like?"

The grin faltered,

"I've no idea what my daughters are like, due to them being taken away from me for eight years and sent to live with muggles who mistreated them. Though from what I've seen so far, both girls are very intelligent, brave, and Severus insists that Selene is going to be in Slytherin." He chuckled at the faces the boys pulled, "They also seemed to have difficulty trusting."

"And Selene seems to have inherited her father's addiction to chocolate." Snape added. Lupin glared at him,

"It is not an addiction."

"You're in denial, Lupin." The Potions Master informed his friend. Lupin sighed and shook his, turning back to the boys and saying sadly,

"I apologize for my companion's behavior, but he has fallen under a dreaded disease called greaseygititis. It's incurable, though the rest of us are hoping he'll be able to fight the illness completely one day."

"I'll tell Andy you said that."

"Cheeky bat!" Lupin exclaimed. Snape just looked amused. Lupin turned back to three boys, who didn't know whether to laugh or not. He went on to answer Fred's question further.

"My son, Teddy, however, grew up with me. He likes to play Quidditch and prank my poor chocolate supply. He's quiet and mild mannered, other than the occasional prank."

"So he is basically a copy of his father." Snape concluded. Lupin rolled his eyes,

"I'm going to take that as a complement, Potions Bat."

Snape raised a brow,

"Potions Bat? Is that the best you can come up with?"

Lupin laughed,

"Actually, James came up with it." he turned back to the teens. "Will you do it?"

They exchanged another look before nodding,

"Sure, Mr. Lupin. We'll watch them."

Lupin grinned,

"Thank you. You're parents will tell you where to Floo. We really need to go quickly. Don't startle the girls." He tacked on as an after-thought as he and Snape left. The three teens went to find Cedric's parents to find out where to Floo.

Teddy was trying to teach his sisters wizards' chess when the fireplace roared to life and three boys stepped out. Selene immediately grabbed her younger (for she insisted that she was the older twin) siblings by the scruffs of their necks and shoved them unceremoniously out of the room before turning to the older boys and demanding,

"Who are you?"

The brunette smiled,

"I'm Cedric Diggory and these two idiots are Fred and George Weasley. Your father sent us to babysit until they get back."

They watched as the little girl relaxed slightly, then looked at the Weasley twins curiously.

"You're twins too? Cool!" She turned and opened the door to the hallway and yelled,

"Teddy, where's the kitchen? It's time for lunch!"

The three teens followed, the children, thinking they wanted them to make them lunch. They were amazed when the girls started pulling out pots and pans and grabbing different ingredients from the shelves. They looked at Teddy, who looked just as confused as they were. Cedric tried to take over a few times, but finally gave up when one of the girls whacked him with a wooden spoon. One of the Weasleys, Cedric couldn't tell which, asked,

"What are you making?"

Both girls shrugged,

"French Onion Soup." Answered the girl at the stove. The boys watched helplessly as the two girls made the soup, hoping their father didn't come home any time soon. Thankfully, Lupin and Snape didn't come back until after the soup was finished and were only staying long enough to eat. Selene made everyone a bowl and forced them all to eat. Cedric decided to tell them who had made the meal before they could ask.

"The girls made the soup. I tried to take over a few times, but one of them whacked me with a spoon…" he trailed off as the two adults stared at the nine-year-olds in amazement and Lupin asked,

"Why didn't you let Cedric help?"

One of the girls scowled, everyone assumed it was Selene,

"The last time someone tried to help, food was withheld for a week. We don't like it when people try to 'help' us make food. It usually doesn't end well for us."

Kat smacked her sister's arm,

"Sel! They said not to tell anyone that!"

Selene turned on her sister,

"So? It's not like they can do anything to us. I don't think we're going back."

"You're not." Lupin confirmed. Selene smiled at him before turning back to her twin,

"Besides, what's the worse they can do? Beat us? They've done it before and we're still alive." She said defiantly. Lupin growled,

"What do you mean by that, cub?"

Selene countered with a startled question of her own,

"Cub?"

Teddy explained,

"He's a werewolf and we're his children, that makes us his cubs."

She nodded in understanding before answering her father's question,

"If we didn't do something the way they wanted or did something they didn't want us to do, they beat us. Sometimes they'd do it just for the hell of it."

"Did they break your nose?"

She chuckled softly in amusement and shook her head,

"No, Dudley Dursley did that."

"Who is Dudley and why did he hurt you?"

Kat snorted,

"I think it was because she called him an illiterate buffoon."

"If he can read then explain to me why the idiot was in the girls' loo!" Selene defended. Teddy snickered,

"He went in the girls' loo?"

Both girls nodded,

"Yeah, walked in and asked me 'What the bloody hell happened to the urinals?' Then proceeded to leave the loo and storm over to his cousin, shouting about him being a 'freak'. I really don't like Dursley." She added, shaking her head at the boy's stupidity. Kat grinned, taking over,

"Sel followed him and spun him around, quite a feat, I might add, and pointed at the sign, saying, 'Learn to read! You illiterate buffoon! That's the girls' room!' It took him a minute, but as soon as he worked out that she was insulting him, he hauled off and hit her on the nose. He had to write lines for week." She reminisced happily. Selene snapped her fingers in front of her face,

"Earth to Kitty, come in Kitty. Are you there Kitty? Stop your daydreams about torturing the idiot. We got him back. Though I'm not sure that's the reason he hit me. I don't quite remember to be perfectly honest. By the way, what are you three staring at?"

Cedric and the Weasleys were still staring at Lupin in shock. The man sighed,

"Yes, I'm a werewolf, but I'm generally harmless until the full moon."

"Unless you mess with his chocolate." Teddy added, shuddering, "He's right scary when you do that."

Kat nodded in understanding and patted her brother's should comfortingly,

"I know how you feel. Sel's the same way. The only time Sarah and Mike don't try to take things from her is when she's eating chocolate. Last time they tried to take that away from her she turned their whips against them. They left her chocolate alone after that." She told them matter-of-factly. Selene nodded in agreement. Snape shook his head,

"And that is why you don't come between a Lupin and their chocolate." He stated, hiding his anger at the mention of whips. The two non-chocoholic Lupins shouted indignantly,

"Oi!"

Cedric and the Weasley twins laughed, the twins saying,

"At least we know what to get her for Christmas."

Selene nodded,

"You can get me chocolate anytime of the year. Just get me lots of chocolate for Christmas and my birthday and I'll be your slave for the rest of the year."

Kat snickered,

"I gave her two bars of chocolate for our birthday once. She did whatever I wanted for two days. Give her a bucket of chocolate and you have your new best friend."

Selene nodded eagerly, licking her lips. She stood from the table and began searching the kitchen. She went to the fridge and opened it, exclaiming,

"Chocolate!"

The room laughed as she took a chocolate cake out of the fridge and cut a slice. She was so absorbed in the treat, she didn't notice the adults leaving until her father kissed her head, saying be good and don't eat all of my cake."

She grinned and nodded, abandoning the cake long enough to hug him, then Severus. The two men left, and as soon as Selene finished her cake, the twins began to tutor her in the art of pranking.


	2. Chapter 2

Selene sat in front of the fire, staring into the amber depths of the flames, thinking. Well, remembering, really, but it was the same thing. Because the past was relevant to her future. What if her daddy was like Mike? What if Uncle Sev was? Would they hurt her too? Would they hurt Kat? She hoped not. Would they rape her again? She jumped when she heard a voice from the doorway say,

"Why are you up so late, Tiger Lily?"

She blushed at the nickname her new friend had come up with and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, Cedric. I couldn't sleep."

He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Want to talk about it? It might help if you get it off your chest."

She bit her lip and looked at him quickly before turning her gaze back to the fire.

"You won't tell?" she asked hesitantly. He shook his head,

"I won't say anything unless you say I can."

"You promise?"

He smiled a little and reached out, putting a finger under her chin to turn her face towards him.

"I swear, I won't say a word to anyone about whatever it is unless I have your permission."

She took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes as she began to speak to avoid seeing the disgust she knew would be in his eyes when she told him.

"A few months ago, back before our birthday, Mike came home early, and he was drunk." She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "H-he reached for K-Kat, b-but I g-got in the w-way. H-he t-told m-me to t-take m-my c-clothes o-off. T-then h-he… he…" she started sobbing, "… he f-forced K-Kat to w-watch w-while h-he r-raped m-me." She couldn't say anymore. She curled up in the fetal position and wrapped her arms around her knees. She had expected to hear angry footsteps leaving the room, for Cedric to laugh or yell in disgust and leave her alone, so when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting things in her ear, she was surprised.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered. She shook her head in denial,

"Yes it was. If I can charm whips to stop them from taking something so stupid as chocolate, why couldn't I stop him from hurting me?"

"Selene, you're a nine-year-old little girl. You shouldn't have to defend yourself from something like that. He's a grown man and had no excuse touching you. It doesn't matter if he was drunk or not. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't. You're a sweet, kind, brave girl who shouldn't have gone through that. And I will keep telling you that until you believe it. It wasn't your fault, Lily-flower."

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. All he could do was hold her while she cried and try not to let his fury show. He couldn't believe anyone could do that to such a kind, brave child. She had been raped for the simple fact that she had wanted to protect her twin form the same fate, and it seemed she had. Though they didn't stop the horror the poor girl had been through watching her twin being raped. He was suddenly glad that the girls had begged him to spend the night. He noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms and he scooped her up and carried her to bed.

Selene woke the next morning lying in her bed, Cedric next to her, still holding her. She snuggled closer and kept her eyes shut tightly. She felt the arms around her tighten protectively and she burrowed further into his chest. She felt lips brush the top of her head and looked up. Cedric smiled at her, asking quietly,

"How are you feeling, Lily-flower?"

She blushed once more at the nicknames he kept coming up with and muttered,

"I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows,

"Really? Or are you just saying that so that I'll drop the subject?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle. She sighed,

"I really am fine. I just… I'm worried."

"About?"

"Dad and Uncle Sev. What if they're like Mike?

He smiled and drew her closer,

"They're not, Lily-flower. Professor Snape is usually the most vocal against child abuse, which is odd, considering he seems to hate anyone outside his house. And you three and your dad." He added as an afterthought. She rolled her eyes,

"Oh, I feel so special now." She said sarcastically. He grinned before going back to his point,

"And your dad isn't the type to do something like that. He loves all three of you too much to hurt you."

"How can you be sure?" she whispered. His grin widened,

"Because, he's standing at the door looking extremely offended. I think he's also considering going back to the muggles and killing them." He added in a stage whisper. She giggled a bit at first, then her eyes went wide and she sat bolt upright, looking at her father pleadingly,

"I'm sorry daddy –"

Remus cut her off,

"It's fine, cub, but Cedric is right. I would never hurt you. Not even on the full moon. You are my children and I would have to be dead before I let anyone hurt you again. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not getting away from there sooner."

She looked confused,

"Why are you sorry daddy? I thought Dumbledore was the one who sent us there?"

"He is, but –"

"And I also thought that the Ministry didn't approve of a werewolf having children?"

"They don't, but –"

"So how was it your fault?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded, while Cedric stifled his laughter at the look on the man's face. Remus glared at him when he noticed the teen laughing, but Cedric just feigned an innocent look. Selene, however, thought the glare was aimed at her, and cowered back. Remus' eyes widened when he saw this and immediately tried to reassure her,

"I'm not mad at you cub, your friend was laughing at me and I was glaring at him, but I wasn't mad."

"You weren't?"

He shook his head,

"No, cub. I wasn't angry. Now why don't you and Cedric come down for breakfast?"

She nodded,

"What am I making?"

Remus shook his head again,

"_You're_ not making anything cub. I'm cooking breakfast."

She frowned,

"But –"

"No arguments cub, now get downstairs." He ordered. She sighed and did as her father told her.


	3. Chapter 3

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Night Kathryn and Selene were found ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

As Severus Snape slept that night, he found himself plagued with dreams. Memories that he could never recall while awake. Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans on their wedding day. Himself and James Potter at their bonding. The birth of his daughter, then his son. Severus woke with a start just as his dream self looked into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. His eyes pricked with tears as he came to a horrific realization:

James Potter had been Severus Snape's bond-mate.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day after breakfast ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

After the girl's had gone outside with their brother and Cedric Diggory had been sent home, Severus approached his long-time friend hesitantly and asked,

"Remus, were James Potter and I ever bonded?"

Remus smirked at the man, putting his book down on the table beside him,

"I didn't know you were so old as to forget your own bonding ceremony, Severus."

Severus paled and collapsed into the nearest chair held his head in his hands. Remus got to his feet and crossed the library quickly. He knelt beside him and gently pulled his hands from his face,

"What's wrong?"

Severus looked at him desperately,

"Remus, I _did_ forget the bonding ceremony. I forgot about Laura and Harry. I even forgot Lucius and Lily's wedding. Someone has tampered with my memories."

"But who would -" Remus cut off and his face hardened, "Dumbledore."

Severus nodded,

"Most likely, yes, but we need proof."

Remus grinned wolfishly,

"Doesn't Lucius Malfoy have contact with an informant by the name of Sneak in Diagon Alley?"

Severus nodded, his mind whirling with possibilities,

"Do you think he would take me to him?"

Remus raised a brow,

"What makes you think that sneak is male?"

Severus shrugged,

"It just seemed likely. Now, how to get Lucius to Diagon Alley and bring up the subject?"

"Well," said a voice from the library, "Kitty and I need new clothes. You could take us shopping and invite him along."

Severus and Remus turned as one to look at Selene, who stood leaning against the doorframe, smirking at them. Slowly, they turned back to each other and grinned. The girl was a genius.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Malfoy Manor ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Lucius Malfoy made his way irately to his fireplace to see who in Morgana's name was stupid enough to contact him after he'd had an argument with his wife, Narcissa. He grinned when he saw his best friend, Severus Snape. He knelt beside the fire to speak with the man,

"Severus! What can I do for you?"

Severus smirked,

"Remus and I are taking the children shopping to by the girls some clothes and were wondering if you would like to come with us?"

Lucius agreed immediately,

"Please! Anything to get away form Narcissa! May I bring Draco as well?"

Severus nodded,

"Of course, we are leaving in thirty minutes, I assume you will be through shortly?"

Lucius nodded and went to find his son after severing the connection. Severus smirked again. Lucius was horribly predictable.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ An abandoned flat in Knockturn Alley ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Laura Potter walked into the kitchen and looked cautiously at the two letters on the table. One she had seen before: her Hogwarts letter. But the one she found the most interesting was the second: a letter from Gringotts Bank. She picked up and opened it cautiously. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief as she read.

_To Lady Potter and her ward Heir Potter,_

_We are sending this to youth inform you that, since you were left orphans, you have reached the maximum age to receive your inheritance as Matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Your brother Heir Harry James Severus Potter, will take over as Head of House Potter at the age of seventeen. We ask that you and your brother come to Gringotts tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Griphook, Potter Gringotts Account Manager_

Laura continued to stare at the letter until her brother entered the room and yawned as he sat at the table. As she came to her senses, one thought crossed her mind:

_I need to show this to Lucius._


	4. Chapter 4

Laura slipped into the Leaky Cauldron just as the fire flared emerald green and seven people stepped out. Two of them blonde and eerily familiar. As she got closer, she heard the dark haired man say to Lucius,

"I need to speak with this Sneak person you told me about."

"Why?"

Laura cocked her head as she examined the man through narrowed eyes. He looked familiar.

"Because, someone has modified my memories and you told me he was good at getting information."

Lucius turned slightly and stifled a laugh at the affronted look on Laura's face.

"Sneak is a girl, Severus."

She couldn't see his face, but Laura could just _tell_ this Severus person was rolling his eyes.

"Regardless of her gender, I need to speak with her."

"So speak." Laura answered, slightly disgruntled. Both men turned to face her, along with a third man and the children with them. She smirked at Lucius,

"You have very convenient timing, Luc. I was just looking for you."

Lucius raised a brow,

"Oh? Why is that?"

She took the letter from her boot and unfolded it before handing it to him.

"I need you to check this and see if it's legitimate." she turned to Severus and her jaw dropped. Now that she could see him properly, she realized why he so familiar. This man was her father.

Severus was finding it hard to speak. He was staring at the daughter he'd thought long dead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Selene's POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Selene, being the child of Sirius Black and unable to stand even slightly awkward silence, stepped up and said,

"Would someone please care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Selene Lilian!" Papa and the strange girl snapped, causing Kathryn, Teddy, and Draco to giggle and the two in question to look at each other in surprise. The girl grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly,

"Sorry. I've just gotten so used to reprimanding Harry that it's just become second nature." she stopped a minute and stared, then stomped her foot and pouted. "How many other people am I suddenly going to remember today?"

Remus laughed,

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize Luc, cub."

Laura looked at her old friend and groaned,

"You are a right bastard, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius laughed while Selene cried "Hypocrite!" Laura snorted,

"When you're thirteen and raising your little brother on your own on an income of whatever the hell you can convince someone to pay you, you can afford to be a bit of a hypocrite, Moon-beam. Is it real, Luc?" she asked, addressing Lucius again. Lucius nodded,

"It's real. Do you want me to go with you?"

Laura nodded,

"Moony too, if he doesn't mind."

Remus agreed immediately,

"Of course. But, if you don't mind my asking - how do you remember us? Why don't you want Severus to go?"

Laura shot the werewolf a droll look,

"I was four, not an amnesiac." she told him dryly, smirking when he blushed. She bit her lip as she considered the second question,

"It's not so much that I don't want him to go, it's just - I need to find a way to explain this to Harry before I let him meet you. He doesn't remember any of you at all. He's met Lucius before and I tell him about Moony all the time so the two of them would be the easiest to explain. He's grown up all his life thinking both our parents were dead, and I never had the heart to correct him. I don't want him to think that you hate him after all those years at the Dursleys and you not trying to find us." she held up her hands placatingly when Severus opened his mouth to protest, "I know Dumbledore erased both your and Lucius' memories, I was there. But Harry wasn't there and doesn't there and doesn't remember. I'll explain everything to him, but I'm going to need some time."

Severus nodded his understanding and Laura narrowed her attention onto four very confused children. She smiled warmly at them,

"Do you have question, Kitten?"

Kathryn looked startled at being addressed by her nickname, but nodded quickly.

"How do you know us?" she asked gesturing to herself, her twin, godfather, bearer and Uncle. Laura chuckled,

"Well, I should hope I would know you, as I helped name all of you but Mini Moony. Severus is my father, Luc my godfather, and Moony my uncle. Who is Mini Moony anyway?"

Teddy grinned,

"I'm Teddy."

Laura grinned back,

"Nice to meet you Teddy, but I have the _oddest_ feeling that your sisters have another question for me." she said in a stage whisper, winking when both girls turned pink. Teddy laughed and both boy and teen turned expectantly towards the twins. Selene cleared her throat,

"We were wondering if you could help us prove our father's innocence?"

Laura looked confused briefly, then grimaced,

"Ah, you mean poor Padfoot's incarceration. Yeah, I can help with that, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Their going to read my parents' will tomorrow and I think some of the evidence is in there. I'm also going to need a crash course in politics." she directed this at Lucius, who looked startled,

"You mean -"

Laura nodded,

"The Potters are coming out of hiding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have food to buy and dinner to repair." she kissed each child's head, hugged the men, and left. Selene and Kathryn were pouting.

"We wanted her to come with us!" Selene whined. Remus laughed before leading his children into Diagon Alley.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Laura's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Laura leaned against the hard stone of the Alley wall and breathed deeply, fighting eight years worth of hurt and anger the sight of her father had caused. She knew it wasn't his fault, but damn it, it hurt like hell. Her father had forgotten her. Had forgotten her brother. She shook her head and sighed, pushing away from the wall. She had things to do.

* * *

**A/N: This story merges with Prongslet and Prongsette from here on out, so I will be continuing it there.**


	5. Reconstruction!

RECONSTRUCTION! My stories Kathryn and Selene and Prongslet and Prongsette are being rewritten and meshed together. They will be posted under the title 'Shake 'em up!' Sorry all, but after looking back over them I've realized that I've gone in half-cocked and thrown in ideas that came to me that didn't fit with what I'd already written.


End file.
